Day 10: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 1AZK04 | author = Nikki Toscano & Nelson Greaves | story = | teleplay = | director = Nelson McCormick }} Synopsis *CTU announces a looming terror threat. , in an attempt to stop that threat, negotiates with his friend and fellow ranger Ben Grimes for a list of sleeper cells, just as a firefight breaks out between CTU and the terrorists who followed Grimes. Grimes punches Carter out and runs away. * tells her husband John Donovan about the leak she traced to Nilaa Mizrani's computer. *Luis Diaz tells that CTU cannot trace the leak to him. Ingram confront Nilaa, who was made a scapegoat, about the leak. * suspects Isaac Carter's girlfriend. She also overhears a plot to get Isaac killed. * tells David Harris to finish mixing the explosive so they're ready in time. She and Harris chase Drew Phelps out into the soccer field where he faints; they pretend to be concerned and he's loaded into an ambulance. *Carter saves Grimes but loses the list of sleeper cells. Nilaa Mizrani continues to maintain her innocence to John Donovan, who demands an explanation. He asks for her cooperation, but she interrupts and demands to be left alone. Donovan refuses and demands the truth. questions Nilaa Mizrani]] As they continue to argue, Rebecca Ingram gets a call from Keith Mullins, who tells her that the list was taken by the terrorists and they're not optimistic about catching him. Carter's all right but identified one of the terrorists as Jadalla Bin-Khalid. Mullins then asks about Nilaa. Rebecca claims no progress so far, and Mullins stresses that she's the best hope they have of stopping Jadalla's people and orders her to take Nilaa to CTU. She hangs up and proceeds to carry out her orders, pausing first to threaten Nilaa with the death penalty if she can't help them. As CTU leaves with her, Rebecca and John stay behind, and John defends the possibility that Nilaa's being set up. Rebecca claims he's only trying to see the good in people, and he nods submissively. She heads out to CTU. speaks to his son]] Donovan talks to his father, Henry Donovan, about Nilaa. Henry doesn't act surprised at this, even as John defends her, and he tells his son to accept the truth about Nilaa and move on. All this gets John suspicious and Henry defends himself by saying everyone lives two lives. He offers a list of names to replace Nilaa and John gives in. confronts Ben Grimes]] As Grimes is lifted into the ambulance, Eric Carter asks Mullins, who says they've got no leads. Carter suddenly gets angry at Grimes for losing the list and for the Rangers' deaths; Grimes gets scared and defends himself saying that he just wanted the money. Eric only gets angrier but Grimes says he can fix things, and continues to say it as he gets loaded into the ambulance for treatment. stops Nicole Carter making calls]] Nicole Carter tells Aisha she needs to make a phone call to her husband. Aisha refuses and tells her to get comfortable; she leaves the room to take a phone call from Julian Royo. She tells him Isaac's smart and to kill him quickly; Royo answers that he'll need to see the merchandise first; and only then he'll kill Isaac. He says he'll call back later when he's done, and hangs up. Isaac Carter shows up and Julian Royo accuses him of getting cold feet; Isaac denies it and offers him 20 kilos. A man says Royo wants to see it first. makes her escape]] Nicole asks if they have to watch this, so Jerome changes the channel to sports, and she attacks him and runs off, falling over the dumpster outside. He starts shooting at her just as Aisha comes in. He tells her to help stop Nicole, who runs and hides behind a car. She makes a noise, which catches Aisha's attention, then clobbers her with a lead pipe. Jerome, who followed her, catches up, but she threatens him with Aisha's gun and fires a warning shot. He surrenders reluctantly. threatens Julian Royo]] Isaac's customers show him the money. As they prepare to shoot at him, he gets a call from Nicole, who tells him of the plot to kill him. He accepts this, hangs up, and then bluffs that his men, who are well hidden, are ready to come to his defense if necessary because of Aisha's betrayal. Royo buys this threat and decides to make the trade instead. Nicole threatens Aisha who's just getting up, but Aisha doubts she'll do it and gets up and runs away at the sound of police sirens nearby. Jerome follows. As the police pull up, Nicole drops the guns on the ground. They arrest her and put her in the squad car. speaks to Keith Mullins]] Mullins orders Nilaa into Interrogation 4 for further questioning. Rebecca Ingram asks to take it over. Mullins prefers she be with him at the DNI briefing because of her expertise on Bin-Khalid. She agrees, and then goes to talk to Andy, asking him to pull the files on the Alexandria attacks. Eric calls his brother Isaac, who quickly assumes he didn't rob the police station as suggested. Eric just asks about Nicole, who's not answering her phone. He adds that she was worried about Isaac being in trouble. He downplays it, dismissing it as "female drama." He asks where she is, and Isaac says she's safe at his place, and she'll call Eric. He hangs up. arrives at CTU]] Eric sees Rebecca and they embrace. Eric marvels at the sight of CTU, and greets Andy Shalowitz, thanking him for saving his life. Andy leaves, and Rebecca sympathizes with Eric for the loss of his men. He expresses his thoughts for revenge, and she says it's not over yet, and that she's heading to a meeting. He asks where the infirmary is, so that he can see Ben. Mariana Stiles tells Andy Shalowitz she has filters for him to look at, and he says he's done it already. She adds that she knows about his concern about Mullins possibly firing him. She insists she's not spying, but warns him to be careful. is briefed by CTU]] Mullins addresses the Director of National Intelligence and tells him about the approaching terror attacks. The Director asks for a worst case scenario, and Mullins defers to Rebecca, who tells of Bin-Khalid's plan to have 15 to 20 sleeper cells attack the country together, resulting in devastation. reveals his plan to Carter]] Eric arrives at the infirmary and gets the guard to let him to speak to Ben alone. He starts by asking Ben what he meant when he said he could "fix this." Ben asks if Eric saw the guns they were using, and said he only knows one person that sells them: an arms smuggler who goes by the name Gabriel, formerly affiliated with Starkwood. He figures this could be a real lead. Eric expresses his doubts that this could be real. Ben says he's trying to help, but Eric claims he's only done the opposite so far. Ben apologizes and offers to make things right, saying he'll be lucky to escape the death penalty. Eric doesn't answer right away. The terrorists find the drive damaged and the data unrecoverable. Jadalla Bin-Khalid states he saw his father's assassin and takes this as a favorable sign, then orders his technician to fix the drive. prepares to kill Drew Phelps]] Amira Dudayev calls her brother Khasan and tearfully states that Drew Phelps survived the fight but had to be brought to the hospital, and that she has to kill him, and asks how. Just as he tells her to get her hands on a large syringe, they're interrupted by Drew's mother, who thanks her for being there. The doctor tells Mrs. Phelps there's hope, and leads her to see her son. Senator John Donovan's aide Ryan comes in to tell him his findings about Nilaa Mizrani. The video footage he presents shows that Nilaa really was protesting the radical imam about him perverting the religion of Islam. They watch the video, showing the imam talking about fighting the unbelievers, and Nilaa arguing. asks Keith Mullins to go along with his plan]] Back at CTU, Eric Carter is making his case about taking Ben Grimes with him to scope out Gabriel. He says he and Grimes need to go in alone because Gabriel won't fall for anything less than bait—in this case, a weapon Carter says Grimes will sell them. Keith Mullins accuses Eric of buying into a hoax Grimes is feeding him. Eric insists that Ben isn't lying, but Mullins remains skeptical. Eric agrees, but insists that, unless there are other leads, this is his best choice. Mullins tells his plans to Carter, who objects, since they couldn't save his squad. Mullins emphasizes that Carter's not even a CTU agent, and can't just go in without his authority or intel. He closes the matter, and leaves as Eric tries to say more. Rebecca Ingram tries to reason with Eric, asking if he's just hearing what he wants to hear out of guilt. He reiterates what he said before, that this is their best option. Rebecca hesitates, then says she knows someone who can get him the Onyx schematics; he'll need to handle the rest. Before she leaves, she explains that Grimes was her responsibility, too. asks Andy Shalowitz to help Carter]] Rebecca Ingram approaches Andy Shalowitz about getting the Onyx schematics. He says he's already on it, since he figures Mullins will fire him anyway. She tells him to send them to Carter's phone, and he reminds her that she's the only person he would do this for. She thanks him and leaves. Isaac Carter arrives where Nicole is being held by police in their car and tells them to let her go, offering them a bribe. The officer asks the same for his partner and Isaac agrees, so he lets her out. He asks her what happened to Aisha and Jerome. She says they got away. He then thanks her for saving his life. At the hospital, Amira takes a syringe, now that Drew's mother is gone, and enter's Drew's room. She calls her brother and asks what to do. He says to take the syringe and fill it with air, and then inject it into the I.V. He then tells her to text her when she's done, and hangs up. struggles with Amira]] She sniffles, then starts with the syringe. She hesitates, overcome with emotion. Drew suddenly wakes up and panics. She tries to calm him down, but to no avail. As they fight, she breaks away and quickly injects the syringe, killing him. Barely able to control her emotion, she leaves. Just as John Donovan enters the room to see his father Henry Donovan, Henry tells his son he's working on the list of Nilaa's replacements. John surprises Henry by saying he's not replacing Nilaa. He explains that he knows Nilaa was framed because the ATM footage was altered. He adds that it doesn't change the fact that the names of the Rangers were leaked and there are only three suspects: him, Rebecca, and Henry. Henry warns him of making false accusations, but John defends himself and asks why. Henry claims innocence and John asks who it was, then. Henry won't answer, so John starts calling CTU with his findings. admits to framing Nilaa Mizrani]] Henry, no longer able to deny, tries defending his actions, saying he did it for John's campaign. He says he was contacted six weeks ago by a certain "Jadalla Bin-Khalid", who had claimed to possess evidence that Henry had cooperated with ISIL. Henry explains that, a year earlier, a major pipeline of his can been blown up. Facing a shortage, his director had bought oil from terrorists. He was uninformed but still responsible, so he at least tried to protect John from blame by sacrificing the Rangers' names. John tries emphasizing that many more lives could be lost besides the six because of what happened. He explains the need to fill Rebecca in, and Henry claims he doesn't know anything actually useful, nor does Luis. As John gives up and leaves, Henry begs him to consider what will happen if he betrays his father. claims ignorance to John]] On his way out, he confront his uncle Luis, who claims to know nothing. John doesn't clarify and instead refers him to Henry. Luis talks to Henry, who admits that John already knows. Luis says there's no problem as long as John wasn't wearing a wire, and just to deny everything at CTU. At CTU, Nilaa is maintaining her innocence. John then calls Rebecca, who's watching, and states that Nilaa was framed. She asks who leaked the names. takes Wilkes at gunpoint]] Andy Shalowitz gets the specification of the weapons, and sends them to Carter, who is being debriefed about Grimes. Carter sees the specifications arrive on his phone, then grabs Wilkes and holds him at gunpoint. Split screen: Carter binds the man's hands. Harris mixes the chemicals. Khasan Dudayev travels to meet his sister. Rebecca and Keith talk. Shalowitz and Mariana Stiles working. Isaac is transporting Nicole. Carter throws a canister into the server room and leaves just before the canister explodes. He then asks to be let in to see Grimes, then assaults the agents that refused. He opens the door and breaks Grimes out. goes dark]] Mullins looks at the security footage and orders a lockdown. Just then, the screens go dark. Shalowitz says the servers won't recover from the smoke bomb for five minutes; until then, they're blind. Carter and Grimes steal and hotwire a car, and Carter threatens to kill Grimes himself if he finds out he was lied to. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev *Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps *Tiffany Hines as Aisha *Daniel Zacapa as Luis Diaz *Laith Nakli as Kusuma *Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dudayev *Jimmy Gonzales as Julian Royo Co-starring *Hajji Golightly as Jerome *Zeeko Zaki as Hamid *Joy Jacobson as Eileen Phelps *Vince Foster as Ryan *James Moses Black as Donald Simms *Sam Malone as Andre *Brandon Rush as Agent Fox *Calvin Brown as Dr. Edwards (as "ICU Doctor") *Fawad Siddiqui as Mosque Imam *Garett Nadrich as Royo's Gun *Hunter Baxley as Agent Wilkes *Bobby Hernandez as Officer Fernandez *John Dixon as Medic *Taylor McDonald as Cop *Mark Hicks as Guard *Lauren Halperin as Receiving Nurse Uncredited *Brandon Howard as a CTU medic *Richard Molina as a DNI agent *Mark Smith as a jihadi *Travis Smith as Conner *Phedra Syndelle as Nicole Carter (stunt double) Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: February 20, 2017 on Fox **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: February 21, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: February 21, on Fox **South Africa: February 21, 2017 on Fox Africa **Turkey: February 21, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: February 27, 2017 on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew Story and script * When Nicole is in police custody, her file reveals her witness protection name to be Natalie Cooper, in turn also revealing Cooper to be Eric's assumed last name. Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae * The original broadcast of this episode featured surveillance footage of the that occurred in Nairobi, Kenya on , standing in for the Al-Jegrad market attack. The attack, attributed to the militant Islamist organization al-Shabaab, resulted in 67 fatalities and over 175 wounded, and the use of the footage prompted backlash against the show. Producers Evan Katz and Manny Coto apologized for the use of the footage, and claimed all future versions of the episode would not feature it. * When Carter and Grimes enter their car at the end of the episode, the pillar behind them has "24" scratched into it. Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception Appearances *Individuals **Aisha **Andre **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Jadalla Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Conner **Luis Diaz **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Amira Dudayev **Khasan Dudayev **Edwards **Fernandez **Fox **Gabriel **Gage **Amy Grimes **Ben Grimes **Hamid **David Harris **Rebecca Ingram **Jerome **Kusuma **Nilaa Mizrani **McClenton **Muhammad **Keith Mullins **Patterson **Drew Phelps **Eileen Phelps **Julian Royo **Ryan **Andy Shalowitz **Donald Simms **Mariana Stiles **Suarez **Wilkes **(CTU paramedic) **(Donovan detail agent) **(Infirmary guard) **(Parkland Mosque imam) **(Receiving nurse) **(Royo's gunman) *Locations **Africa **Al-Jegrad market **Alexandria **Brookside General Hospital **1003 Chesapeake Bridge Lane **Conference room **CTU main floor **CTU medical clinic **CTU National Headquarters building **Donovan estate **Earth **Egypt **Holding room **Ivy City **Leonia **New Jersey **North America **Parkland Mosque **Pershing High School **Southeast **Southeast housing project **Taiz **United States of America **783 Varney Street **Washington, D.C. **Yemen *Organizations **Christianity **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Islam **Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant **Judaism **Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia **National Security Agency **Oxford University **Starkwood **Tac team **United Counties Medical Center **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU National Director **Doctor **Director of National Intelligence **Imam **Officer **President of the United States **Senator *Objects **A-120 **All-agency report **Ambulance **Automatic teller machine **Beretta 92 **Car **Computer **Dog **Ford Crown Victoria **Gun **Handgun **Memorial wall **Oil **Onyx **Sport utility vehicle **Syringe **T-7 **Telephone **Television **USB flash drive *Events **Football See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) A04 Day A04